Raid 4.4: Shadow Swordsman
Chapter Navigation Missions Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ????? *Clear with 0 hero deaths *Clear with 3 or less party members *Slay the boss within 3 min *Use less than 40 Hero skills *Clear Dungeon without a Tank Shadow Swordsman Description "No matter how this seems, I can't think of any reason to be defeated?" Dialogue Dio: Is this the way to the top? Randy: Yes! We came to the right place at the right time. And here comes my customer as well. Sieghart: Customer? Pino: I'm glad you look good today. Veigas: Gahh... You foolish... Pino: So... Randy... Good job! Pino: Please talk to the military for your bill, they will take care of it in no time. Sieghart: Customer, so... from the beginning... Veigas: I had never dared to imagine that there would be a man who would cheat on me like this. Randy: Oh, I didn't know I could do that too! Randy: I thought someone would suspect me somehow... Randy: Well, then... Randy: Mr. Pino, our contract ends here. Randy: I now have a new contract. Pino: I can't help it. That's what mercenary work is. Pino: I will kill you with as little pain as possible, if we both meet in a fight. Randy: Well, thanks for your kind consideration. Pino: So, shall we begin our discussion? Shadow Swordsman Description "That guy, who is blocking the way to the upper Purgatory. Don't tell me he is..." Dialogue Pino: I hope you will challenge me all at once. Sieghart: What a brat. Sieghart: You're going to deal with all of us, alone? Dio: This is not self confidence, it's arrogance! Pino: One of the Four Mighty Demon Kings! Who can barely use his sealed powers. Pino: The head of the Moderates, who honestly just inherited his daddy's position. Pino: And two humans, who I don't even know! Pino: I can't think of any scenario in which I can be defeated. Sieghart: You must be off your rocker. Dio: I cannot forgive you for being rude. Veigas: I will make you beg me to end your life! Lime: You guys are unleashing your fighting spirit! Lime: I will take my part as well! Pino: So, shall we get started? ---- Sieghart: Damn it... It's disturbing! Move!! You! Dio: You are in my way! Dio: Would you mind backing off? Veigas: You both keep annoying me. Veigas: If you keep doing this, I will throw out everything you love, you know! Lime: Ahh... What should I do... Pino: People who do not have enough skill are not entitled to be among us! Pino: I am going to land the next attack. ---- Sieghart: Good! This time I will take care of the left side. Dio: That leaves me with the right side! Veigas: Leave the center empty for me! Lime: It seems to be working now! Pino: ...... Pino: You seem better than what I've thought of. Pino: But you are not even close still! Small Victory Description "What a bluff..." Dialogue ---- Veigas: Alright then! I might cut your head off next time! Sieghart: This time I will take the right side. Pino: ...... Pino: Huhu.. Pino: If you keep doing this, I will have no choice but to run away. Veigas: Run away... Leave your head here. Pino: I will see you again when I have a chance. Pino: Then... Sieghart: What a bluff... Veigas: He did not show off all of his power. Sieghart: What? Veigas: Maybe he just tried to test us. Sieghart: Hmph! What a douche bag! Lime: It was an honor... to be able to join you in your wonderful battle. Sieghart: Oh, well, yeah... Dio: Now there is no interference, so let's go upstairs. A Tip you must know while playing! Fatal wound Pino's Charging causes Fatal Wound, which deals physical damage per second. The more it stacks, the higher the damage will be. Pino's Shadow Pino materializes his shadow. Dealing Damage or Remove Summons skills can defeat the shadow. Assassination (On Normal Mode and Challenge Mode only) Pino disappears for a moment. He targets one hero, stop the hero from using the skills and deals fatal damage. Set your invincible skills ready. References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story